Teen Titans: Truth or Dare
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: After getting his best friend into the "Teen Titans" universe during a car mishap, a crazy teenage boy traps the Titans and forces them to play a game of Truth or Dare. Includes human characters. R&R, please!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told in my POV. My friend wanted me to put him in a story, so here it is!**

**This chapter has little to do with Teen Titans; but future chapters will involve the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kids, gather around, I've got a story to tell ya.<p>

So, um, yeah, my name is Finn. I've got an awesome best friend, who's name...well, he doesn't like to have his name public, so we'll just call him "my best friend".

I've had a childhood with anime, and I loved Teen Titans. It was much better then that other superhero crap which everyone in school seemed to love.

Where was I? Oh, yes, the story...it all started one September day...

* * *

><p>After school, I'd always go over to my best friend's house for a few hours. School was a pain in the ass; every night, I'd slam my head into my Math book and groan. Then my dad scolds me for acting "childish". Blah, blah, blah. Long annoying process. <em>Every. Single. Night. <em>This is why kids dream of summer.

But that was about the third day of school; nothing bad had really happened yet.

"Rainbow Dash?" My friend said, looking at my T-shirt. "My garage is already 20% cooler."

"It can always be cooler." I said. I looked down and saw he was fooling with car wires. "Dude, what are you doing with that car?"

"Just messin' with it." He said. "No biggy."

"What'd your dad say about it?"

"I didn't tell him, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it..."

Oh, brother. He always said that when he figured the next day he'd be screwed. I tried not to encourage him, cuz his dad hates me in the first place, I didn't wanna do anything else to tick him off.

I climbed in the car. "Does it work?"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled. "Any trace that I messed with this car will likely end in my doom!"

Yes, _his_ doom. As if he wouldn't tell that my hair was in the car. Besides, even when he tried to erase the finger-prints from his dad's stuff, he always ended up finding out. No, I didn't tell him. At least the last few times.

"Fine." I said. "But we're riding it later, no matter what you say." I pulled out a piece of drawing paper and began writing.

**BRAWL**

**#0: PILOT**

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Working on my pilot for Adult Swim." I said.

"You're seriously working on that? Dude, they're not going to accept a pilot from a 13-year-old."

"Most of the shows on there look like they're made by 7-year-olds in MS Paint, so why should they object to a teenager who's a fairly good artist?"

"What's your show even about?"

"It's about a foul-mouthed teen who meets other teens when the world reforms and turns into a battle zone."

"A one-person team can't make an Adult Swim show."

"Then help me!"

He laughed in my face. "Uh, no. I'm not helping you with something that's likely going to crash and burn."

"It won't crash and burn!" I yelled. "Even if I don't get it in _this year_, it'll eventually happen!"

"Yes, it will happen. Once unicorns start flying over your head and feed you purple corn for lunch."

"Don't you have a car you should be messing with?"

"It's done."

Before I can even speak, he blocks the car from my sight. "I know what you're thinking, and there's no way you're driving this thing. You don't even have a learner's permit."

"If they gave 13-year-olds learner's permits, I would certainly have one." I said. "I don't wanna drive it, I just wanna see how you messed with it."

"Fine." He said, moving away from the car. "But don't you even think about starting the engine."

I climbed in the car. "Whoa, dude, what's with the keyboard?"

"It's just a little detail." He said. "You can type in your own message for the licence plate. Pretty cool, right?"

"That's epic!" I said. That minute, I typed in _**PROUD OTAKU.**_

**INVALID.**

"Invalid?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." He said. "Oh, and check it out! I can make it go up to _200 _miles an hour!"

"Cool!" I said. That minute, I snatched the key and turned on the engine. Sure, I may seem like a jerk for doing that, but I wanted to go 200!

"No!" He yelled in the loudest voice I've ever heard him yell in. I'm surprised his dad didn't hear it from upstairs. The car backed up, almost running him over.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea what the hell you've just done?"

"I've made your shitty car go five miles backwards." I said. Feelin' like a hipster, I typed in **_TEEN TITANS _**for the licence plate.

"Ugh! You moron! No wonder my dad hates you! Stop the car, right now!"

"No!" I yelled, trying again to drive it.

"If you're not gonna shut it off, I'm gonna make you!" He yelled, jumping on top of me. I pushed him into the back seat, and he said a swear word I can't really repeat under "Teen"-rated guidelines.

All of a sudden, the car started going super fast. I couldn't see anything, but I was still grabbing onto him.

Then, the car stopped. My eyes were closed, but when I opened them. I felt different.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how did you enjoy the prologue? Remember, Teen Titans characters will begin showing up in the second chapter! R&amp;R, please!<strong>


End file.
